


Wait for real?

by Marveljunkie



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2k17 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Clueless Sam, Flirting, M/M, Sam is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Sam is fucking clueless.





	Wait for real?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor__idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/gifts).



Sam walks in to work with a grin on his face and he heads to the back to check the schedule. His grin gets wider as he sees all the other people he’ll be working with that evening…

Til he gets to the bottom.

Then his smile drops. Fucking Dean Winchester. He’s not a bad worker, really. Honestly hes fast and hot and pretty and. He just. Makes comments. All. The. Time. 

“Hey, Sammy boy. Locks are looking good today!”

Like that. Sam takes a controlled breath. Dean sounds sincere some times but he chalked it up to Dean just being real committed to fucking with him. 

He ignored the taunt and heads back to the front. Dean makes the orders while he takes em. Ruby comes in a bit later and that saves him from Dean. (Sometimes Sam wants to kiss her just for that.) 

Except then he takes that back when she does things like– 

“I’m pretty sure Dean is into you!” She whispers. “He teases the heck out of you but he likes you!“ 

Sam rolls his eyes. "No way. If he liked me he would ask me out." 

"Maybe you need to give him some encouragement!” She wiggles her eyebrows. “Not like you’ve been really responsive to his advances." 

"Move that pretty ass, Sasquatch!” Dean calls, smacking Sam’s butt as he walks past. “We got jobs to do." 

See? Sam mouths to Ruby. She laughs. "Just check it out, that’s all I’m saying." 

It’s the end of the shift, just him and Dean. Sam blames his tiredness for his no filter moment. Dean makes another comment and suddenly Sam says, 

"Wait are you flirting with me?" 

Dean’s expression changes so quickly Sam almost gets whiplash. "So much for genius.” Dean sighs. “Yes, you fucking sexy moron. I have been flirting with you for the past months and you have been ignoring me!”

Sam knows he must look stupid, opening and closing his mouth, but he can’t find any words. “I thought. I swear I thought you were just messing with me!” A thought occurs to him. “Why didn’t you just ask me on a date?" 

Dean rolls his eyes. "You think I wanna ask uninterested people out? I’ve been trying to get you intereted." 

"God.” Sam rubs a hand over his face. “Okay, look. I’ll save us both the trouble. Yes, I’ll go out with you." 

Dean looks taken aback for a long moment before he nods. "Tomorrow. After work. Drinks, on me." 

Sam nods once and he can’t quite stop the grin spreading across his face. An answering one comes on Dean and Sam laughs. This is gonna be a good thing, he can feel it.


End file.
